Technical Field
This invention relates to fixtures for retail stores, and specifically to a fixture for holding a stack of paper bags at a bagging station of a retail store.
State of the Art
A bagging station is a fixture in a retail store where purchased items are loaded into bags so the items can be carried out of the store by the customer. Bagging stations are often at checkout registers where purchased items are paid for. Bagging stations are usually designed for use with plastic shopping bags. When paper bags are being dispensed at a bagging station instead of plastic bags, the paper bags are usually stacked in a pile on a surface of the bagging station. It is often difficult for a person bagging items to remove one paper bag from the stack of paper bags without disrupting the whole stack of paper bags and scattering the paper bags. Thus, it is desirable to have a cabinet for storing paper bags at or near the bagging station. Additionally, it is desirable to have a bag retaining fixture that holds the stack of paper bags in place even as one or more paper bags are removed from the stack for filling.